


A Worthy Opponent

by Freddieinwonderland



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Hisoka is sexually attracted to violence, Hisoka's a sexy man, OC's name doesn't matter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddieinwonderland/pseuds/Freddieinwonderland
Summary: Her talent on the stage at Heaven's Arena excited and aroused him. Not many people can dodge his playing cards. Hisoka has found new prey, and he won't wait patiently.





	1. Chapter 1

The stadium echoed with cheers as she narrowly missed the card thrown at her. He was fast. Faster than she thought. It was almost like he didn’t move at all, but there was the playing card, imbedded in the wooden floor next to her. The lightest of smirks graced his pale, pointed face.  
“Well, well! Seems like you aren’t so helpless after all!”   
“Mmm!” He moaned softly, placing the edge of another card against his lips.   
She scowled slightly at his insolent attitude. This only further amused the magician. His grin widened, causing the skin around his golden eyes to crinkle. He threw the card, watching excitedly as she managed to dodge his attack again.   
She could not pin down whether he was even trying to hit her anymore.   
“I think I should up my game a bit. Hmmm… though I’d hate to hurt you… too much.” He licked his lips, pulling another card from his pocket.   
Her eyes widened. She needn’t have wondered. His sadistic personality was well-known. He threw the card and missed again, but she felt a sharp pain on her chest right after she dodged. He had thrown another card without her knowing, and it struck her right between her breasts. She pulled it out, wincing slightly. It was a queen of hearts. Blood trickled from the open wound, staining her white shirt with the thick crimson liquid. She also noticed a sizable hole in her shirt that conveniently revealed some cleavage. Hisoka’s eyes widened slightly and his grin grew wider. She couldn’t hear the announcement of a clean hit, awarding a point to Hisoka. In fact, all noises were muted. The only thing things that existed were herself and the magician across from her.   
Before she could decide between annoyance and arousal, another card struck directly below the first wound, neatly severing her bra. She flinched. She hadn’t even seen him move. She heard catcalls being thrown at her as the fabric fell back.   
Mortified, she tried to cover her exposed breasts, but two pale hands wrapped around her wrists suddenly, and she stared into the golden eyes of her opponent.   
“Got you.” He murmured, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied. I posted the second chapter right after the first. I can't help it I'm just so excited about this story!

Chapter 2:  
The first thing she noticed when she woke up was that she was no longer in the arena. The second thing was that she was in one of the rooms reserved for competitors on the 200th floor. But this wasn’t her room.  
A horrible sinking feeling began to fill her belly. If this wasn’t her room, then who did it… she was interrupted by an annoyingly cheerful voice.  
“Good! You’re awake! I was starting to worry I hit you too hard!” She could practically hear the wink in his voice as he sat next to her on the bed. She looked over slowly, growing more aware of the throbbing pain between her breasts. He had bandaged the wound, but had removed her shirt and bra altogether. She carefully removed the bandage, staring at the clean cut. It would scar, that she was sure of.  
“Now, now. Don’t ruin my hard work so soon. Wouldn’t want to open that cut again, would we?” He placed a talon on his lips as though in thought.  
“Although, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.”  
She thought she saw his tongue flash over the talon, ever so briefly. She scoffed and tried to pull the blankets over her exposed body, but Hisoka grabbed her hands again.  
“Uh uh uh! I thought we went through this earlier!” He laughed lightly and patted her head.  
“I’d hate to have to hurt you again.” His eyes said otherwise.  
She wasn’t sure what to do anymore. Even moving or making eye contact seemed unwise. The magician made the decision for her and pushed her chin up with the tip of his claws. Blue eyes met gold and she was trapped in his gaze. Her body began to slowly relax as she stared. His eyes darkened and he smiled, his gaze turning to that of a predator’s who knew his prey was within reach. That long, thin tongue slid sensually over his lips, and he moved closer to his prey, who was now completely mesmerized by him.  
“Hm, I thought you’d put up more of a fight than this. Pity.” He clucked his tongue. His words brought the girl back to herself, and she started to struggle away from him. She placed both hands on his chest and pushed hard. Hisoka let himself fall back onto the bed and watched with amusement as she ran to the door.  
“And so, the hunt begins.” He murmured, before standing up and walking after his prize at a leisurely pace. There was no need to rush. She couldn’t escape him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea, things are starting to really get going! I promise the next chapter will actually have some action.  
> As always, don't forget to review! I love you all, my wonderful readers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I just posted this yesterday. I don't want to slack off like I did with my other fics! So here you go, another chapter and this one actually has lemon in it!

As she ran, she noticed that her boots and breeches were still on. But in her haste, she had forgotten to bring any sort of covering for her chest. She gasped and flattened herself against the wall in a nearby alcove, her hands covering her large breasts. She breathed heavily, her heart pounding harder than it did in the arena. She hated feeling like prey. This wasn’t normal for her. She was strong and had been fighting at Heaven’s Arena since she was a child. Now here was this… man… who made her feel completely helpless.   
It was at this moment that Hisoka rounded the corner and stopped only a foot from his prize. The girl covered her mouth with a hand, trying not to make a sound. He walked past as if he perceived nothing. She sighed in relief and lowered her hand.   
“My, you think you’re that good at hiding, do you?” A silky whisper right in her ear made her spin around to stare at the figure and screamed. Hisoka placed a hand over her mouth, muffling her cry.   
“Shhshhshshhhshshhh. None of that. Wait till you’re back in my bed, sweet thing. Then I’ll give you something to really scream about.”   
She tried to kick him in the groin but he dodged easily. Before she knew it, his lips were pressed against hers. She gasped and tried to pull away, but his hands slid to her hips and held them tight. The heat of the kiss made her grow dizzy, and against her better judgement, she let her arms wrap around his neck and let him ravage her mouth. He bit down on her lower lip and moaned when she gasped. Hisoka stepped back and smirked at the girl’s disheveled appearance. With surprisingly little effort, he lifted her and carried her back to his chambers. She struggled and kicked, but to no avail. She could feel the magician smile and his hands gripped her waist tighter. Her face grew red as a cherry at the looks from passers-by at seeing the half-naked girl slung over Hisoka’s shoulder. Without effort, he carried her inside and threw her casually on his bed, kicking the door closed behind them. She let out a soft “ooof” as her back hit the mattress.   
“What do you want from me? You won the fight!”   
“It’s not what I want from you. It’s what I want of you.”  
“What do you mean?”   
His smile grew and his eyes grew darker.   
“I should think it was obvious. The way you fought today excited me. So few manage to do so. The way you used your Nen to dodge my attacks was absolutely… arousing!”   
Her eyes widened and her breath caught. Now she knew. That sick, perverted baster was horny because of their fight.   
“You’re disgusting.”   
Hisoka laughed lightly as though she had made a joke.  
“Disgusting? No. You don’t mean that. If you did you wouldn’t be wet right now.”   
Her face colored as she realized he was right.   
His grin widened when he saw her look at her crotch and then away, her face a charming shade of red once more. Even through her breeches, her arousal was clear. And Hisoka raised his head up and inhaled deeply. Was he… smelling her? Her answer came when he looked down at her once more.  
“You smell like the sweetest honey.”  
She cringed a little in spite of herself. The action didn’t escape his gaze. He smirked and placed a hand on his hip.  
“Oh do I make you uncomfortable?” He grinned. “Let’s remedy that.” He slowly advanced on her, and settled on the bed, crawling towards his prey with a look in his eye that was downright terrifying. He hovered over the girl, his legs on either side of her hips. “Oh where to begin?” He tapped his chin thoughtfully. A wicked smile appeared on his face and he looked down at her. He drew a card and fingered it mischievously.   
It was the king of hearts.  
“I love the wounds my cards make. So thin and exact! I hit my target every time without fail. You know I was deliberately missing during the match I wasn’t sure where I wanted to break your flawless skin.”  
He carefully removed the bandage between my breasts, revealing the cut.   
“It’s almost like cupid’s arrow.” He mused softly.   
With the razor edge of the card, he began to trace hair-thin cuts on her arms and her chest, smiling maliciously as ruby beads seeped out of the trail he left in his wake. Her breaths grew ragged as pain and adrenaline poured through her. He drew patterns in her skin, including two hearts on the sensitive skin of her breasts. He licked his lips and lowered his head to drag his tongue over the open wounds. Her body was betraying her as pain and arousal blurred together.   
And he knew. The bastard knew exactly what he was making her feel. He smirked as he dipped his tongue into the particularly deep cut from earlier. She gasped and arched her back, her eyes snapping shut. Hisoka’s clever fingers traced the outline of her breasts as he suckled on the wound, leaving a purple mark around the cut. A moan escaped her lips. Her eyes widened and she clapped a hand over her mouth.  
“Don’t hide your moans from me. They’re so delicious” he purred, licking the side of her breast slowly. He took the card and cut a long line from her chest to her stomach, stopping at her navel. He licked up the stripe once more and stopped, staring at the two hearts he had yet to taste. They were bleeding freely, the crimson drops sliding over the swell of her breasts and around her perky nipples. Flicking his tongue like a cat, he lapped at the fresh scarlet. He heard her gasp and whimper and he slowly followed the trail of blood stopping right before those perfect pink nipples. He smiled and blew softly on the sensitive tips, before running his tongue around them, then blowing again, and licking over the top. She cried out and dug her fingers into the sheets, unsure of what to do with them.   
she was totally helpless to the silvery tide of pain and pleasure.   
Tenderly, he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked, while his other hand fondled her other breast. His free hand rested on her waist, stroking the unmarked skin there. He started to slide his hand lower and lower until it rested on the waistband of her breeches. With a last lick, he broke from the nipple and began to cut through her breeches, barely touching the tender skin underneath. Her legs twitched at the razor touch, and she bit back a cry. A light slap to her hip reminded her that he wanted to hear that cry. She let it out, a soft whimper. Hisoka smiled proudly and continued cutting her breeches with the king of hearts, before peeling off the tattered remains, leaving only her panties.  
“Such a delicate, little thing.” He slid a finger under her waistband and tugged.   
Her panties ripped like they were made of paper, and were carelessly tossed aside. Hisoka’s pupils blew wide as he gazed at her sweet pink folds, glistening with the moisture of her arousal. Every part of him conveyed a lean, hungry predator as he bent down to inhale her scent at the source. She shot up and tried to cover herself, but he easily swatted her hands away.   
“Relax, enjoy it.”   
He smirked and dragged his tongue below her navel and through the soft dark curls of her pubic hair, stopping right before he touched her labia. Carefully, he nicked the delicate flesh with the card, smirking when she jumped and squealed in alarm. He shivered at the smell of blood and arousal. He pushed her legs apart, ignoring the bit of resistance. She tried pushing him away again, but he grabbed both her wrists in one hand and pushed them over her head, his nails digging into the delicate skin. She whimpered deliciously He chuckled darkly and leaned forwards to brush his pointed nose between her curls. He let his eager tongue slip out of his mouth and flick at her clit, moaning at the delicious flavor of her juices that hit his taste buds. Barely restraining himself, he began to lick. Playfully, slowly, hungrily, he tasted her, knowing full well that every swipe of his tongue drove her mad. And he would be lying if she didn’t have the same effect on him. He looked up at her flushed face and heaving breasts, the blood still trickling down her skin from the wounds his card inflicted on her. She was intoxicating, and he needed more of her. In fact, he wasn’t sure he could ever get enough. He let go of her wrists and grabbed generous handfuls of her tight ass, pulling her closer to his seeking mouth. She cried out and arched her back as he voraciously attacked her pussy, the lewd slurping noises his mouth made filled the room, coupled with her soft cries.   
Her nectar was glorious sweet honey to him and her cries made it all the more delicious. He bit down on her clit, causing another wave of blood and sweet honey to hit his tongue.  
“Hisoookkkaaa! I’m about to come!” She cried, starting to move her hips in earnest, pressing them against his mouth and cutting off his breathing. Not that he cared. He was drunk off her body and would not stop till he had his fill. He removed one hand from her thigh and caressed her tiny hole before pushing his talon into her pussy. She jumped as she felt the push and scrape of his long finger entering her body. The sharp nail cut her inner walls slightly and she whimpered, clamping down on the digit.   
“More.” She begged, barely able to manage a single word. He eagerly obliged with a second finger, slowly moving his two fingers inside her body, rubbing at the velvety walls while his tongue still ravaged her clit. She was so close to coming, he could feel it.   
He crooked his fingers inside her and hit that sweet spot and she came undone at last. Her toes curled and she let out the most beautiful scream she had ever heard, arching her back and gripping his crimson hair in her fingers, not wanting him to stop his ministrations. Hisoka eagerly lapped up every drop of her arousal, still moving his fingers inside her at a fast place. She was ready for more, he knew it, but he still wanted to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Yep.  
> As always don't forget to comment and send kudos! Love ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, here is the lemon.

Hisoka slowly crawled up her body, kissing and licking her exposed skin as he went. He captured her lips in a ferocious kiss, groaning when she returned it with equal fervor. She could taste herself on his tongue and it made her tremble as she ran her hands over his clothed body… wait. She realized he was still fully dressed. Her hands hungry, she tore frantically at his clothes. Hisoka laughed and took her hands in his own.   
“Calm yourself, little wildcat. If you wanted me naked, all you had to do was ask.” He stood next to the bed, his gaze fixed on the girl’s heaving breasts as he slowly pulled his tight shirt off and unzipped the cover on his abdomen. He lazily removed his pants and kicked his high heeled shoes off and pulled off his socks.   
He stood there, his only covering a very tight pair of boxer briefs that barely hid the unnaturally large cock between his thighs. She groaned with desire, practically mewling. She crawled forwards and licked his cloth covered erection, earning a growl of appreciation from the magician.   
“You want it bad, don’t you, sweet thing?”   
She whimpered and nodded, biting her lip while staring up at him with big eyes.   
“I’m going to defile that pretty mouth.” He purred, stroking his thumb over her Cupid’s bow lips. The girl stood on unsteady legs and boldly kissed Hisoka’s pouting mouth. His eyes widened for a moment before closing them and pulling her against him, his hands running all over her little body. He had to stoop to kiss her in this position as he was 187 centimeters tall, and she barely hit 157. She was such a tiny little thing, and he was so deliciously huge. He knew that when he finally thrust into that tight pussy, he would rip her open, virgin or no. maybe she’d bleed, or scream in agony, or both. The though made him groan and grab his cock through his pants. She moved his hand.  
“Allow me.” She gave him a wicked little smile and got to her knees, deft fingers pulling down his underwear. Hisoka closed his eyes as his cock sprung free. He heard a little gasp and looked down through heavily lidded eyes. She stared it as if it were a treasure.   
“Don’t be shy, little one. It won’t bite… much.” His grin widened but he was breathing heavily as she took his length in her tiny hands, examining it carefully. She opened her mouth experimentally, shaking with anticipation. And she carefully extended her tongue and licked the head of his massive cock, tilting her head at the salty taste before carefully placing the entire tip in her mouth. Hisoka threw back his head, desperately trying to reign in his emotions. He couldn’t show how much this girl affected him. She pulled her mouth off and boldly licked him from the base of his shaft to the tip before claiming him in her mouth once more. It was nothing he’d had before. He’d never had someone devote themselves to his pleasure like this.   
Usually, he just took what he needed from his bed partner and left. No one had ever wanted to suck him off. He was just too creepy to keep a willing lover. His thoughts disappeared when she took him deeper in her mouth, only half of his length and it was already brushing the back of her throat. She was determined to take all she could, even though she didn’t quite know how. She pulled back until only the tip of him was in her mouth before boldly taking in as much as she could, choking on the thick cock in her throat. Her eyes watered and she tried to pull back, but Hisoka kept her there, his hand holding a fistful of her soft hair.   
“Just relax, accept it. Let your body adjust.”   
She looked up at him, those big blue eyes filled with tears. Hisoka could have come right there at the look on her face. Even though she was in pain, it was clear she loved what he was doing to her. He smiled slightly and stroked her cheek before starting to fuck her mouth slowly.   
“My turn to lead, my pet.”   
She smiled as best she could with a face full of cock.   
“Just relax your mouth.” He started moving faster, watching appreciatively as she took more and more of him into her sweet mouth. He was determined to hold out, to savor this. Then he saw her start to draw her fingers over the many red slashes, moaning. Her delicate fingers traced over every mark that he had made on her perfect body, shivering at the pleasure/pain that resulted from touching her wounds. His control began to slip at the sight. He wondered if she knew as she slipped her hand between her thighs and stroked her wet pussy, moaning onto his cock. The vibrations caused him to groan loudly. He was getting close. When her other hand took ahold of his balls and massaged them gently, he growled and moved his hips in earnest, his entire length fitting in her little mouth now.   
“I’m so close, pet.”   
She looked up at him, eyes shining as she doubled her efforts, even dragging her teeth over the sensitive skin. With a gasp, his hips stuttered and he exploded in her mouth, hot jets of cum filling her mouth. She pulled back, releasing his cock with a soft pop and swallowed his seed.   
Hisoka kneeled in front of her and caught a stray drop of cum that had escaped her lips and placed his finger in his mouth.   
“I have so much more for you.”  
Her swollen lips spread into a smile. “Yes, daddy.”   
“Ohhh, daddy! I love that!”   
She looked relieved.  
“You’ve been such a good girl for daddy. I think you deserve a reward. Tell me, what does my sweet girl want?”   
“I want you to take me, daddy. All of me!”   
“Oh you do, do you? Are you sure you’re ready for daddy’s thick cock in that tight little pussy of yours?”   
He already knew the answer, but it gave him a strange amount of pleasure when she nodded eagerly.   
He stood and lifted her in his arms, but differently than before. Before he was her captor. Now he was her lover, and he held her tenderly as he lay her on the bed, their hips still connected. Her legs eagerly wrapped around his slim hips as she devoured his mouth. Hisoka braced himself on his forearms and deepened the kiss, grinding his fully formed erection against her wet pussy. They both gasped at the contact. He still had to prepare her. She was incredibly wet, but needed to be a little looser if he could slide in without ripping her apart, which he suddenly found distasteful.  
Gently. He slid in two fingers. They fit easily this time. She moaned and undulated her hips, her inner walls squeezing Hisoka’s fingers.   
“You’re so wet.” He purred.   
“Another.” She mewled in reply.   
Hisoka raised an eyebrow but complied, sliding a third finger into her little body.  
“H-harder!” she whimpered. He moved his fingers faster, her juices soaking his entire hand.   
She screamed louder, begging wordlessly for release.   
Suddenly. Hisoka stopped and removed all his fingers. His lover let out a whine of frustration.  
“You’re not coming on my fingers, little one.”   
“Please Daddy, please I need your cock!”   
He smirked and leaned back, letting her get an eyeful of his huge erection. “You mean this?”   
The girl nodded eagerly, her big eyes staring up at the magician. Hisoka moaned at the excited look in her eyes and wrapped his hand around his length, squeezing it roughly. He settled between her thighs and rubbed the head against her wet heat, his tongue slipping out of his mouth in concentration. He watched his cock glide between her folds and pushed the head into her, before pulling out immediately. He leered and repeated the movement, frustrating the horny female beneath him.  
She let out a particularly loud moan of frustration and tried to flip them, but Hisoka placed a hand on her chest, laughing lightly.   
“Now, now! I won’t let you ride me… yet. Maybe if you’re a good girl I’ll consider it!” he smiled at her frustration and trailed his long fingers over her heaving chest.   
“Now lay back, my sweet. Let Daddy take care of you.”  
He caught her gaze and held it as he slowly slid his cock into her pussy, his face losing its expression of mirth and replaced by complete ecstasy. She let her body be consumed by this new, perfect pleasure. She looked into Hisoka’s golden eyes and could see his aura flaring to life. Soon, his figure was surrounded by the pink energy. It hummed and throbbed, taking over her own and consumed her. She could feel his power, his lust for the kill, and for her. She stared into his golden eyes and whispered:  
“Hisoka!”   
He slid another fraction of an inch inside her, that intense gaze fixed on her beautiful face. Gone was the usual jesting personality. As he pushed half of his cock into her body, she squeezed him with her inner muscles, biting her lip till tiny beads of blood appeared. She was ready and eager for all he could give. Hisoka leaned forward and licked the blood off her lip and moaned softly. Every part of her was exquisite. At last, he buried himself to the hilt, both of them gasping. Neither could move. They were stricken by the ecstasy of their union.  
Hisoka braced himself on his forearms and the girl beneath him, a rare show of affection from him. The girl reached up and grabbed his hand, feeling him shakily entwine their fingers as he pulled ut slowly until only the head of his cock was in her.   
“Again.” She breathed.   
“Be patient, my sweet.” He murmured. But he complied all the same, burying himself completely once more. A moan escaped her as her body accepted what it needed. Hisoka started a slow, indulgent pace, savoring every sensation that flew through his body. She arched, undulated and purred with every stroke, completely his. Her hips pressed against his, trying to take him in even more. The bed started to creak with each thrust.  
“Hiiiissooookaaaaaa!” she cried, digging her blunt nails into his hand.  
The magician snarled and used his free hand to grip her throat, slamming his hips against hers as he started to squeeze. Hisoka watched eagerly as her face turned blue and she struggled beneath him, her eyes going wide in panic. She dug her nails deep in his hand, drawing blood, which only made his thrusts deeper and his grip tighter.   
“Trust me, beautiful.” He kissed her cheek.   
She relaxed slightly and lifted her hips, her entire body trembling. Hisoka kissed and bit her beautiful lips. His balls slapped against her ass as he used his bungee gum to lift her body up. He got up on his knees and moved his hand from her neck to grip her hips, drawing blood with his talons. Even with his lover suspended in the air, the power of his thrusts made the bed shake and slam against the wall, creating a dent. The girl was crying and screaming.   
“Yes, don’t hold back, my sweet. Let the whole building hear you scream!” Hisoka’s crimson locks fell from its normal style to stick to his face. He had never felt anything as amazing as her tight pussy and her soft body.   
Hisoka’s hips stuttered and he placed his sweaty forehead against her neck.   
“I’m going to come, beautiful.” He growled, biting her delicate skin.   
“Then come for me, my magician!” the girl whispered breathlessly. Hisoka growled and pushed in as deep as he could before cumming hard, filling his toy with his hot seed. A few more thrusts and he pulled out, admiring as his cum dripped out of her body. With a wave of his hand, the bungee gum disappeared and she fell on the bed with a soft ‘thump’.   
“You were amazing, my sweet.” He whispered, stroking her cheek. She was too exhausted to answer, choosing to let out a soft moan and running her fingers over his perfect chest.   
“Sleep, my beauty. You’ll need it for the next round.” He winked and stood up, unashamed of his nakedness.   
“Wait!” Hisoka turned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.   
“Stay with me?” she looked at him shyly.   
He smiled widely and crawled back on the rumpled sheets.  
“Why of course. I was just going to take a shower and clean off what’s left of my makeup. Care to join me?” he kissed her lips.  
“I’m not sure I can. My legs are so weak.”  
“I’ll hold you, then.” He lifted her up in his arms and carried her off to the bathroom.  
He turned on the shower and waited until steam filled the room.   
“I think I can walk a bit.” She said, smiling.   
“Nonsense. Besides, I like holding you.”   
The next fifteen minutes under the hot spray consisted of soft kisses and tender caresses, so unlike Hisoka’s personality. He let his makeup wash away, showing her his face for the first time.   
“Take me back to bed.” The girl murmured, kissing his lips once more.  
“With pleasure.” He turned off the water and lifted her in his arms once more, carrying her back to the bedroom.  
“I have so much more I want to do to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it was a bit rushed at the end, but I'm awful at conclusions. Anyway, here's another chapter! As always, give kudos and tell me what you think! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is something I've been writing literally all day. I have a few chapters finished, but will try and spread out my updates. Tell me what you think! I know, there's not much in the first chapter, but it's going to move fairly quickly.


End file.
